whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1900c (WOD)
The twentieth century in the World of Darkness. *1900s *1910s *1920s *1930s *1940s *1950s *1960s *1970s *1980s *1990s *2000 Events * The Sept of the Healing Dawn once again becomes the one caern in Egypt (aside from the remote Sept of the Western Flame) where the Silent Striders could find rest and regain Gnosis. * City Parent spirits begin to appear. *CyberRealm becomes a large, full-fledged Realm. * Glass Walkers begin to make Cornerstone fetishes. * Increased materialism and wealth, particularly in the United States, strengthens Vorus, Urge Wyrm of Greed. Early 1900s * Alani Astarte, Homid Galliard Black Fury, is born. * Danny "Diz" Walton, later inventor of the "Ricky Rat" character, is born. * Somewhere around the turn of the century, the Technocratic Union is modernized under the supposed guidance of Queen Victoria. The Convention's Guilds become Methodologies. Control's humanity has vanished. ** The International Brotherhood of Mechanicians' Computer has gained sentience at the χth iteration of a sentience-expanding algorithm. In honour of this achievement, they change their name to "Iteration X." ** The Æsculpian Order intend to become the Progenitors of a new race of humans. ** The Analytical Reckoners investigate a new reality and become its Virtual Adepts. ** The Explorators broke the barrier of Earth's orbit; as Void Engineers, they seek to impose order on everything beyond the Gauntlet. ** The Invisible Exchequer becomes an international Syndicate. ** Lightkeepers are merged with the Skeleton Keys to rule from an Ivory Tower. ** (Electrodyne Engineers appear to have kept their moniker, being almost uniformly utopian.) * Iteration X advances during this century are too numerous to detail. The century is ushered in by 's automotive assembly plant. * Etherite mages shatter the unity of the atom early this century by adding subatomic confusion – over 100 new theoretical particles. * Experts believe the Mafia is imported to America by Italian immigrants. * Struggles between the Syndicate and vampires rock criminal organizations around the world. * Elijah Worvil creates a wand for his magic act, "Dr. Worvil's Wonders of the World of Magic". * At the dawn of the century, the Void Engineers launch the first Horizon Constructs. Kepler begins plans for the Dark Side Construct, an entire city to be built on the far side of the Moon. * Early this century, Charles Fort researches and documents "Fortean Anomalies," manifestations of Paradox which defy accepted laws of science. * Charles Reid's origins are unknown, but he's been active in the United States of America since early this century. * The Technocratic Union and the Council of Nine Traditions have been warring over the moons of Jupiter since early this century. * By this time, the Nebuu-afef is hiding in Austria and Hungary, being affording some protection by the era's anti-Semitic sentiments. * At the turn of the century, the Knights of St. George and the Dragon becomes the first of the Celestial Chorus' old Christian factions to begin admitting non-Christian members. * From this point, Iteration X relies heavily on the Digital Enhancement Interface. Mid-1900s * The Holocaust nearly decimates the Chevra Kedisha. * The Technocratic Union becomes increasingly paternalistic. * The Staussen Academy is in a state of terrible decline. Late 1900s * By late this century, the Kopa Loei have almost died out entirely. * Senex forbids access to Pluto's Shard Realm. * The Verbena, in the ashes of World War II and the Rune War, find themselves rejuvenated. References Category:World of Darkness timeline